Acting
by elleoni eileen
Summary: Faktanya, sikap dia hanyalah akting. Karena sesungguhnya dia adalah pembunuh sadis dan brutal. Jangan ketipu sama genre, hei! [LOVE4INO 2016 - GAIINO]
**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Acting by AutumnSpring98**

 **LOVE4INO 2016**

Malam sudah sangat larut dan Ino baru saja menyelesaikan kerja lemburnya. Gadis cantik itu terlihat kesal, pasalnya sedari tadi Gaara―kekasihnya―sulit dihubungi. Padahal pria itu janji akan menjemput dirinya jika pulang selarut ini.

Sebenarnya bisa saja ia jalan kaki karena jarak rumahnya pun tak terlalu jauh dari tempat kerjanya. Namun ia tak mau mengambil resiko karena akhir-akhir ini tersiar kabar mengerikan di daerahnya yakni adanya pembunuhan sadis dan brutal.

 _"Maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak―"_

Ino berdecak kesal dan hampir melempar ponselnya kalau saja tak melihat siluet seseorang di seberang jalan sana.

"Maito-san?" Ino terlihat heran melihat atasannya masih berkeliaran di sini. Padahal dua jam yang lalu pria berambut bob itu sudah pulang dengan alasan ada acara penting yang harus ia hadiri.

"Maito―" tadinya Ino berniat menyapanya dengan berteriak, namun gadis itu malah menurunkan volumenya ketika melihat pria itu pergi begitu saja dengan gelagat aneh. "Ada apa dengannya? Ia terlihat mencurigakan," gumam Ino entah pada siapa.

"Hoy! Mau sampai kapan kau terus melamun disini, Ino?"

Gadis pirang cantik itu meloncat sedikit dari tempatnya dengan gerakan refleks lantas menoleh ke sumber suara. "MAITO-SAN?!" jeritnya tak percaya.

"Bisakah kau mengecilkan volume suaramu itu, Yamanaka Ino?!" ujar Gai penuh penekanan. Pria itu mengusap telinganya yang terasa sakit akibat teriakan Ino.

"M-Maito-san... Gomen... T-tapi kenapa..."

"Kenapa apanya?" Gai menaikkan sebelah alisnya, keheranan dengan sikap gadis di sampingnya.

Ino menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, "B-bukankah tadi kau sudah pulang? Lalu... tadi apa yang kau perbuat di seberang sana?"

"Jangan bercanda. Aku baru saja tiba di tempat ini karena laptopku tertinggal di ruangan. Tapi karena melihatmu melamun di sini, aku memutuskan untuk menghampirimu," jelas Gai.

Ino menggeleng, "tidak, tidak mungkin. Jelas-jelas tadi kau berada di seberang. Aku memang tak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, tapi aku sangat yakin orang itu adalah kau. Karena gaya rambutnya pun sama persis."

Gai tertawa kecil kemudian menyentuh kepala gadis pirang itu, "Sepertinya kau mengantuk, jadi pikiranmu melayang bebas begitu." pria itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Gaara akan datang. "Kau mau pulang ya? Bagaimana kalau kuantarkan?"

"Ah, t-tidak, tidak! Aku―"

"Tetap mau menunggu kekasih merahmu itu? Hei, anak muda, ayolah! Ini sudah sangat larut."

"T-tapi―"

"Aku tak menerima penolakan!" tegas Gai kemudian menarik tangan Ino agar memasuki mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

Ino menghela nafas panjang. Raut wajahnya terlihat lelah dan frustasi. "Sial sekali! Kenapa harus ada rapat malam segala?! Menyebalkan!" keluhnya.

Saat ini ia sedang berada di cafetaria menikmati segelas _cappucino late_. Jujur saja, ia benci jika harus pulang malam seperti hari sebelumnya. Apalagi setelah tau bahwa Gaara tak bisa menjemputnya lagi, karena pria itu memiliki pekerjaan lain.

 _"Rapat dibatalkan?"_

 _"Syukurlah. Lagipula aku lelah."_

 _"Tapi apa alasan Maito-san membatalkan rapat itu? Bukankah katanya rapat itu sangat penting?"_

 _"Entahlah. Katanya anaknya masuk rumah sakit."_

 _"HEH? MAITO-SAN MEMILIKI ANAK?! BAGAIMANA BISA?!"_

Ino yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, merasa terkejut sekaligus penasaran. Oh, ayolah, selama ini Gai dikenal akan kejombloannya kan? Lalu apa maksudnya dengan 'anak'?

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan suram tak bercahaya, terdapat dua orang pria yang saling berhadapan. Tatapan mereka begitu buas, seperti haus akan sesuatu.

"Apa sekarang aku boleh membunuh, ayah?"

"Masih belum. Malam ini kau cukup diam dan memperhatikan caraku membunuhnya!"

Pria berambut aneh itu menyeringai sekilas kemudian melemparkan pisau pada sebuah foto gadis cantik bersurai pirang yang tengah memeluk seekor kelinci putih.

.

"Ya ampun! Tadi kukira aku bisa pulang secepatnya! Nyatanya sama saja! Menyebalkan!" gerutu Ino sembari menghentak-hentakkan sepatu hak tingginya dengan kesal.

Lagi-lagi Ino harus menunggu bus lewat agar bisa pulang ke rumahnya. Ia berharap semoga kendaraan beroda empat itu masih berkeliaran di sekitar sini.

Karena biasanya jika sudah malam seperti ini sulit untuk menemukan bus. Entahlah, mungkin dibatas. Ino tak tau alasannya.

"Yamanaka Ino, kah?"

Ino menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria bermasker di belakangnya. "Ya, saya sendiri. Ada apa?"

"Aku ditugaskan untuk menjemput anda oleh Maito-san. Dia bilang para karyawannya harus berkumpul di suatu tempat untuk membicarakan pokok soal rapatnya. Para karyawan sudah menunggu di sana, tinggal anda seorang."

Tanpa curiga sedikitpun, Ino akhirnya pergi bersama pria misterius itu.

"T-tunggu! K-kenapa tempatnya gelap seperti ini? Apa kau yakin?!" tanya Ino yang merasa aneh melihat sebuah rumah gelap di depannya.

"Ah, maaf. Pasti anda heran melihat keadaan gelap ini ya? Listriknya memang sengaja dipadamkan. Karena ini tempat rahasia Maito-san."

Walau ragu akhirnya Ino memasuki rumah itu dengan langkah waspada. Begitu memasuki inti ruangan, "kau bilang karyawan lain sudah berkumpul disini. Tapi aku me―"

"Maaf kau terlalu banyak bicara, Nona." pria itu menggendong Ino yang tak sadarkan diri akibat pukulannya.

.

"Aku sudah membawanya. Sekarang tunjukkan padaku cara membunuh paling sadis yang pernah kau lakukan, Maito-san."

Seorang pria yang sejak tadi memandang jendela luar kini membalikkan badannya. Ia tersenyum melihat Ino yang tak sadarkan diri. "Kerja bagus, Lee."

"Tak usah berlama-lama. Cepat tunjukkan padaku!" kini seluruh wajahnya dapat terlihat jelas ketika pria itu membuang maskernya. Matanya berkilat tak sabaran.

"Hah, baiklah. Aku juga sudah tak sabar ingin mengoyak tubuh mulusnya," Gai mengeluarkan sebilah pisau tajam sembari tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Selamat ti―"

"Ngg..." perlahan kelopak mata Ino terbuka hingga menampakkan aqumarine-nya yang indah.

"Ah, sudah bangun rupanya."

Ino melirik seseorang yang berada di sampingnya dan seketika itu juga matanya melebar sempurna. "M-Maito-san, a-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dengan susah payah Ino memberingsut menjauhi Gai yang sekarang tampak mengerikan. Jujur saja, selama ini ia tak pernah melihat wajah mengerikan itu selain wajah bersemangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Baguslah. Ini lebih menarik." Gai melangkahkan kakinya menuju Ino yang kini semakin panik karena pintu keluar tak kunjung terbuka.

"Sekeras apapun kau mencoba, kau takkan bisa keluar dari tempat ini, Ino-san."

Ino memandangi pria yang memiliki model rambut sama dengan atasannya itu. Pasti pria bermasker itu dia, pikirnya.

"...karena kuncinya ada padaku!" Lee menimang-nimang sebuah kunci di tangannya. Sukses membuat Ino geram.

 _'Sialan, dia itu polos tapi hatinya mengalahkan iblis!'_

Ketika Ino berniat menyerang Lee, tiba-tiba saja bahunya terasa panas dan perih. Bahkan ketika gadis itu ambruk pun tembakan masih tetap menyerangnya.

Setetes. Dua tetes. Tiga tetes. Dan puluhan tetes airmata mengalir begitu saja dari kelopak mata gadis pirang itu.

"K-Kenapa... Kenapa kalian melakukan ini?! Apa salahku...? Apa salahku, Maito-san?!" rintih Ino meredam semua rasa sakitnya. Ia kecewa dan marah pada pria yang selama ini sudah ia anggap seperti paman sendiri. Dibalik wajah cerianya, ternyata pria itu amat sangat busuk! Ino membenci itu!

"Kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa? Ah, rupanya kau terlalu bodoh memahami semuanya, Ino," ujar Gai sarkastik.

"Kalian kejam! Brengsek! Pembunuh!" maki Ino tak menyerah dengan rasa sakit di bahunya. "Aku akan melaporkan semua perbuatan kalian! Aku berjanji itu!"

"Kau pikir kami takut? Silahkan saja. Lagipula jangan berlebihan seperti itu, Ino. Kau membuatku muak."

"BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN AKU TAK BERLEBIHAN?!" bentak Ino berang. "Kalian berencana membunuh kelinci kesayanganku demi pesta tak berguna itu!"

"CUTTTT!" Gai berteriak lantang, "hei, Ino, masih ada beberapa percakapan lagi sebelum memasuki adegan itu! Kau ini bagaimana? Sejak tadi terus mengulangi kesalahanmu."

Ino bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya, "kali ini aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi karena tembakan peluru ini, Gai-sensei!" ujarnya sembari memijat-mijat bahunya yang terasa pegal.

"Hei, hanya karet. Ini tak sakit―AKH!" Gai berjengit kesakitan ketika Ino membalas perbuatannya dengan menembakan peluru bola karet padanya secara bertubi-tubi.

"Sakit kan, sensei?! Siapa suruh memakai peluru dari karet mentah seperti ini!" ujar Ino puas.

"Ya sudahlah. Latihan drama kali ini SELESAI!"

Seketika lampu-lampu menerangi ruangan auditorium―tempat mereka berlatih―disusul teriakan kebahagiaan dari para siswa dan siswi.

"Ino, jangan sampai kau mengulangi kesalahanmu lagi. Kita harus tampil maksimal di panggung drama festival nanti," ujar Gai mewanti-wanti.

"Baiklah, Gai-sensei!"

"Jangan lupa dengan boneka kelincinya. Tadi kau sengaja tak membawanya kan?"

"Oh ayolah, sensei. Aku tak mau membiarkan boneka imut itu dirusak! Sudahlah. Aku lelah. Sampai jumpa, Gai-sensei!"

Gai menghela nafas menatap kepergian anak didiknya. Huh, padahal ia sengaja memilih Ino untuk bermain peran di drama itu, mengingat kemampuan aktingnya benar-benar memukau. Tapi ya sudahlah. Gai percaya pada anak didiknya itu. Ia takkan mengecewakannya.

FIN


End file.
